


Baby Boy

by CountessEricka



Series: Drericka Appreciation Week 2018 (DAW2018) [2]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Diavolo is a big Mama's Boy, Drericka, Ericka doesn't want her tol son to leave, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessEricka/pseuds/CountessEricka
Summary: Day Two: FamilyDracula and Ericka spend many special moments together. Two of which, were their son's birth, and his 118th birthday.Diavolo belongs to Sallychanscraps/Drericka





	Baby Boy

Ericka finally understood the feeling.

At a significant age in her younger years, Ericka wondered how she'd react to holding her own baby for the first time. Yet, the lack of emotional attachment left that hole empty. The guilt overcome her when she couldn't mirror Drac's overwhelming excitement whilst she gave birth - obviously, the pain seemed more noticeable.

Yet, upon holding a tiny human in her arms who'd been wrapped with a single grey blanket, Ericka felt that feeling grasp her heart in one single grip.

"He's beautiful," Drac compressed a snivel. His eyes met the bright, piercing ones belonging to his son.

"He's..." Ericka suddenly paused. Something seemed odd. Maybe how she stared at her son, realising that not a single whine echoed from his mouth. "He's not crying."

Diavolo's blinking eyes not once tore away from his mother. Chewing his thumb with his soft gums, he seemed content. "Is that normal?"

Drac blinked in synchronisation with his son. "I...don't think it is."

Yet, there wasn't a single trace of doubt in those fascinating eyes. Their son continued staring at them, babbling in that adorable baby language that melted their hearts.

Running her finger over his single lock of hair, Ericka smiled. "He looks just like you."

"I'm just," Drac grinned, hugging his wife gently so he wouldn't harm her or their baby, "so _proud_ of you..."

Ericka nuzzled into him. "You helped me so much, sweetie."

Diavolo began nibbling his thumb, grunting as nothing would feed his hunger. They chucked together.

Cupping Ericka's face, Drac kissed her forehead and whispered, "I promise I'll _never_ let anything happen to you or our son."

Previously watching her son clutch her chest, Ericka leaned her head against his shoulder, murmuring with fatigue evident in her voice, "Me too."

* * *

** 118 years later **

Pushing the door open slightly, Drac peeked into the room with a melancholic smile. He spotted his son, who straightened his tie and smoothed over his hair. Feeling the tears block his throat, Drac entered the bedroom.

He sang, "Guess whose birthday it is today...?"

It almost made him weep, seeing how maturity washed over his son. Wearing one of his signature suits, Diavolo turned to face his father with a comb in his hand. He rolled his eyes and smirked, " _Dad_."

"Sorry, son." Drac grinned, clapping a palm across Diavolo's shoulders. "You know how exciting one-eighteen can be!"

Diavolo offered a sheepish smile. "Yeah, it's just going to be odd travelling without you or Mom."

Upon the mentioning of his mother, Diavolo's bedroom door swung open with an elevated Ericka behind it. She grinned, touching her cheeks before flying over to her son, embracing him in a devoted hug.

"Happy birthday, my baby boy!" Ericka cooed, clenching her eyes shut and resting her head against her son's chest. "My little man, growing up too fast..."

Chuckling, Drac placed one hand across her hip. "Oh honey-bat, don't embarrass him on his birthday."

Diavolo's tiny smile melted his heart. "It's okay, Dad."

Drac clasped his hands together, struggling to swallow the genuine love that grew for his wife and son. He smirked also, noticing how Ericka appeared much shorter than himself and their son. Once adjusting to the hug, Diavolo wrapped his arms around Ericka and rested his head atop hers. She sighed in content, hugging him tighter.

"I'm gonna miss you," Ericka frowned.

He hummed a laugh. "I won't be away for long."

"Promise to video-call us every night?"

"Promise," Diavolo clasped both sides of his mother's face, "and it doesn't matter if I'm growing too fast, because I'll _always_ be your little man," he kissed her head gently before snickering, "I love you, Mama."

Oblivious to his joke, Ericka pursed her lips so she wouldn't break down in front of her son.

With one arm around Diavolo and the other around Ericka, Drac leaned closer and embraced his family. He buried his face into his wife's hair, hiding his goofy grin.


End file.
